Jordan the Pokemon Ranger Trainer
by K.o. Yoe
Summary: Jordan, born in the Sinnoh region wanders in the woods one day and finds an egg abandoned in the middle of the forest and takes care of it. Eventually it hatches a baby Yanma that he names Yonma and starts raising it. Later on Jordan reaches his 10th birthday so him and Yonma leave to Ranger school to become Pokemon Rangers then after that he returns home to start his new journey.
1. Two of a kind

Chapter 1

Jordan A. Maxwell is a trainer who's starting out his Pokemon journey today. Him and his partner Yonma (the Yanma) are headed to his home town Eterna City in the Sinnoh region. He's off to challenge the Eterna City Gym and challenge Gardenia the Grass type gym leader.

" I can't believe that we're finally home Yonma" Jordan said with enthusiasm.

"Yanma" Yonma says joyfully.

"Now we get to challenge the gym and get our first badge" he says "But we should go see mom and dad first they're gonna wanna see there favorite boys return home".

Jordan was excited to see his parents again after so long he keeps wondering what they've been up to and if they're ok.

He walks near his house and sees a pokemon battle underway in the middle of the street.

"Chimchar use Flame wheel !".

"Buneary use Dizzy punch!".

"Looks like they're having fun" Jordan said smiling "Yanma".

Jordan sees two trainers were about 10 years old, the one with the Chimchar wore a red shirt and blue jeans and the one with the Buneary was a girl who wore a pink dress.

"Let's see how this turns out" Jordan said quietly.

"Chimchar we can't lose to her use Ember!" he said starting to gain a temper.

"You will today!" she says with confidence in her eyes "Buneary use Dig!"

Chimchar shoots at Buneary with Ember but it quickly digs to avoid the attack.

"Oh great where did it go now?" he starts getting very nervous and has no clue on what to do.

"Alright Buneary get him!"

Buneary jumps out from under Chimchar and gives him a direct hit.

"Chimchar no!"

Chimchar faints from the attack.

"See told you i wouldn't lose" She says smiling.

"Aw man next time i'm gonna win, how did i even lose?"

Jordan walks up to the both of them

"She used a move that was super effective against Chimchar and after battling for so long it was probably to much for it to handle" .

Jordan pulls out some Oran Berrys from his backpack and sits right next to the the boy with his Chimchar.

"Here just give him some of these and he'll be back to full health".

Jordan gives the berries to the boy.

"Uhh... thanks mister. What's your name?"

"The name's Jordan what's your name" he replied smiling.

"My names Shearo, and that over there is my friend Emily" pointing to the girl.

"Well that answers the next question" Jordan watches as the girl starts to approach him and the Chimchar eating the Oran berries.

"Buneary didn't hurt him to bad did she" Emily says with concern in her eyes .

"No of course not he'll make a full recovery pretty quickly" Jordan reaches in his backpack for his Capture Styler and pulls it out .

"What's that?" Shearo looking at it with confusion.

"It's my Capture Styler i'm just using it to check if Chimchars health is back to normal" .

Jordan continues to scan Chimchar as the children watch.

"Yup! Alright he's back with a full recovery after the battle he's even ready to go again if he wants" putting back the Capture Styler in his pack.

"Thanks so much mister" Shearo replied smiling.

"No problem if there's anything you need help with just ask or go to the pokemon center either way is good" he says.

Emily walks in front of Jordan to hug him and when she finishes she says.

"Thank you for helping Shearo out we just got our first pokemon today and we don't really know what to do" laughing a little "and Shearo isn't really that good at battling to begin with i heard in his first battle he lost to a girl" she says histericaly.

"Hey! We just had our first battle!" Shearo getting hot headed about it.

"Well that was his first battle" Jordan says trying to support Shearo "Overtime you can get better and the only way to do that is to continue battling".

Emily stares at the Yanma that's been sitting on Jordans head for awhile and starts thinking to herself on how strong it might be.

"Hey do you wanna have a pokemon battle" Emily sparking with excitment and curiosity.

"Well i was thinking of heading home to see my parents... but i guess i can" he shrugs as Yonma plops off his head and starts hovering above.

Emily runs to the other side of the street and sends out her Buneary.

"Alright! Ready when you are " Jordan shouts with excitment.


	2. Yonmas Ultra sonic attack

Chapter 2

Jordan locks eyes with Emily and access the situation watching her and Bunearys movements. He scans the battlefield for any opportunities he can use but before he does Emily shouts "Alright Buneary use Quick attack", and it hits Yonma before Jordan could even tell him to dodge.

Yonma recovers from the hit and starts hovering back up. "Alright Yonma use Double Team", Jordan says smiling, so Yonma proceeds to multiply around Buneary confusing it and Emily."Oh come on no fair i don't know which is which", Emily says staring at each one trying to figure out which one to attack."That's kinda the point of the move", Jordan explains, "Now Yonma use Sonicboom!" Jordan shouts and the Yonma double team hits Buneary from all angles.

Emily doesn't know how she'll get through these clones not knowing if she can find the real Yonma to attack but then she remembers that Buneary does have a move that'll work.

"Buneary use Teeter Dance", she says confidently. Buneary starts dancing in a strange manner and all the fake Yonmas disappear after hitting each other. Jordan watches as the real Yonma swerves around in the sky. "Yonma! You have to return to normal", Jordan screams trying to think of a way around this situation. He starts thinking to himself 'If he can hold on for a little longer than i can end this battle soon'. Emily gets gitty with excitment again shouting at Buneary to start using quick attack again.

Yonma is still confused and Buneary keeps landing direct hits with quick attack, Jordan as at a stand still just waiting for his plan to take action. "Alright this battle is ours! Buneary use Dizzy punch!", She yells. But at that moment Yonmas confusion wears off and Jordan starts to grin. "Yonma use Silver Wind!", Jordan says smiling. Yonma appears right behind Buneary and blasts it with a Silver Wind knocking it across the field. "How did he do that?!", Emily replies in shock after seeing what Yonma just pulled off, "Does your pokemon know how to teleport?".

After she says that Yonma appears behind Buneary again and uses Silver Wind again. Emily doesn't understand what's happening, Yonma bombards Buneary with head pn assualts at ultra sonic speed.

Emily finally realizes that Yonma isn't teleporting but is moving really fast. "Wait Yonma's speed that's why i can't stop him he's moving way to fast", She replies with shock."That's right after you confused Yonma i had him endure all those quick attacks so that his speed boost would keep enhancing and now he can attack you without being hit", Jordan explains. Emily can't figure out how to catch up to such speeds as Jordan's Yonma she's at a lost and can't find a way out.

Jordan finally realizes that the sun is setting and has to finish the battle quick."Alright this was a fun first battle but i gotta fly out so Yonma use Signal Beam" and his Yonma shoots down the final blow at Buneary and it faints. Jordan throws a couple of Oran berries at Emily and runs off. "Hope we can battle again someday", Jordan says as he runs off into the sunset heading home.

Jordan rushes home following behind the setting sun with each step he gets more anticipated to see his parents again.


	3. Dreams and Determination

Ch.3

Jordan arrives to the front of his door and knocks clinching his fist to excited to hold in all his joy to see his parents again. When it opens he sees his father smiling at the site of his son returning home. Jordan gives his father a hug and says "I've missed you dad", he says with a single tear in his eye. "Don't start crying son you were raised strong so act like it" his father says smiling back at him. Jordan and his dad head inside to eat dinner.

"Hey Dad" I ask wondering "Where's Mom?". "You know she sometimes works late at night she couldn't come to see you" his dad explains. It was a little disappointing to hear that, i hoped she could see me and Yonma off before we headed on our journey. "Maybe when i come back i can see her" Jordan says a little disappointed. Once he finishes his dinner he heads to his room (cause you know he's too lazy to wash his dishes first) for a goodnight sleep.

 **The dream is hazy but i start to see 3 beings in the middle of a fight one is very fast and very strong, another has a sword and is wearing shorts, and the third has the wings of a dragon and very big hair like a fro of some kind. I try walking over to them but the energy they exert pushes me back.**

I wake up. The dream I had was strange but i didn't feel like thinking about it now. I head out of the house saying bye to my dad and walking towards the Eterna City Gym. I walk through the sliding door entrance of the gym.

"Yo! Anyone here?" I shout loudly hearing myself echo off the gym walls "I came her to challenge the gym leader".

"Hi there", a woman says approaching me, "I'm Gardenia, leader of this gym, you wanna battle me" she says with glee.

"Yeah! My names Jordan and me and my pokemon are here to battle you" Jordan said with excitment.

"Great let's head over to the field so we can start the battle" she says luring him over to the field.

They both take there sides facing each other from afar, locking eyes as they prepare for their battle.

"How many badges do you have?" she asks wondering.

"I don't have any badges this is my first gym battle" I tell her.

"Oh then here are the rules".

"No its cool i know all the rules" I respond.

A referee walks in to explain the rules

"Once all of the gym leaders pokemon are defeated the challenger wins, the challenger may switch out his or her pokemon but the gym leader may not, if the challengers pokemon is defeated then they lose, as per rules the gym leader will send out there pokemon first" he finishes.

"...Alright so you gonna send out your first pokemon?" I ask.

"Right go Cherubi!" she says with power in her voice.

Cherubi pops out of its pokeball screeching "Cherubi" .

"Alright time for us to fight, go Yonma!" I say as Yonma flies out from behind me.

"Let the battle begin" the ref says.

"Alright Cherubi use magical leaf" she says as Cherubi starts shooting leaves at Yonma.

"Yonma stand still" I say as I stand there feeling unmoved.

Yonma takes the attack without moving an inch making it look like he had taken no damage. Gardenia stares wondering why Jordan let his pokemon take the hit instead of dodging.

"Why didn't you dodge?" she asks. So I reply "Didn't need to" as she looks at Yonma and it appears he didn't take much damage at all. "You and I both know that grass type moves aren't very effective against bug types so they gotta be worthless against a Bug and Flying type like Yonma here" Jordan explains smiling at her.

"Well then i'm gonna have to use a stronger move, Cherubi use Solarbeam" she says commandingly.

Cherubi starts glowing white with solar energy. "Alright Yonma, we got time use Silver Wind!" I shout as Yonma blasts strong gusts at Cherubi while it tries charging up for its attack.

"Come on Cherubi you have to hit him", Gardenia says trying to see if Cherubi is ready," Alright fire!".

Cherubi launches it Solarbeam at Yonma but it was to late.

"Double Team" Jordan says watching Yonma split and the Solar beam hitting one of the doubles instead.

"Quick use magical leaf on the doubles!" She yells.

Cherubi hits every single fake Yonma but the real one was never there to begin with.

"Wait where's the real one?" she says looking around for it.

Yonma appears right behind Cherubi and grabs her.

"Bring her to the sky and show her the world through your eyes" I say while watching Yonma whirling around the air and slamming Cherubi to the ground.

"Cherubi!" Gardenia screams as Cherubi tries recovering from the attack.

"Don't worry", Jordan tells her, "It wasn't strong enough to one hit K.o. you but the next move might be".

I grin preparing to deliver our finisher.

"Alright Yonma use Signal Beam!" I command him.

Yonma's blast knocks Cherubi to the back of the gym.

"Cherubi is unable to battle so Jordan and Yonma has won the first battle" the ref announces.

"Cherubi return!", Gardenia says,"Take a good rest sweetie we'll get through next time".

"Alright you ready for my next pokemon" She says.

"You bet i am!" I say excited for what's coming next.

"Go Turtwig!" she yells and a Turtwig appears out of her next pokeball.

"Alright Turtwig use Tackle" saying it as she sees Turtwig trying to charge at Yonma.

"Strange but alright" I say seeing complete doubt in her attack "Yonma use Silver Wind".

Yonma blasts Turtwig as he tries leaping into Yonma. The blasts hits Turtwig towards the ground hearing his feet screech across the floor.

"You got any other moves... whoops to slow!", I quickly speak,"Use Silver Wind again!"

Yonma blasts Turtwig towards a tree and it faints.

"Turtwig is unable to battle the winner is Yonma" the ref announces again.

"You know i really like this Gym just the way you decorated it with all these flowers and trees really what a grass type gym should be" I complemented her while see returned Turtwig back into its pokeball.

"Where are all you strong guys coming from" she wonders.

"Huh? What are you talkin' about?" I ask.

"Nothing it's probably just a coincidence", she tells him,"Alright here comes my final pokemon, Go Roserade!".

Roserade pops out of the final pokeball.

"Alright Roserade use Sunny Day" she says.

Roserade shoots a blast into the roof of the gym and it makes a small sun overhead.

"Aww sweet! I can tan!" Jordan happily shouts.

"Alright Roserade use Weather Ball!" Gardenia yells quickly

Roserade shoots the Weather Ball really fast at Yonma. But Yonma quickly dodges it."Whoa calm down there you almost hit Yonma" but before he can say anything Roserade hits Yonma with Poison Sting.

Yonma starts flying slower and slower.

"Uh oh that's not good", Jordan speaking with uneasiness in his voice, "Don't slow down, speed up!"

"Alright Roserade use Weather Ball again!" Gardenia says grining with confidence.

As Roserade was charging up the attack Jordan yells "Yonma you have to evade the attack, you're poisoned too so if that fire ball hits you you're gonna get knocked out!".

Yonma starts regaining its speed.

Roserade fires the weather ball but the Jordan remembers.

"Oh duh!", He smacks his forehead,"Use Double Team!"

Yonma splits up just in time for the attack to hit the wrong one.

"Not again!" Gardenia cries out.

"You better believe i'm not gonna give up after all we've done!" Jordan shouted with enthusiasim,"Now it's time to win use Signal Beam and Sonic Boom together!".

All the Yonmas return to one and he shoots a combined attack at Roserade creating a shock wave explosion to form around Roserade.

Once the dust settles Roserade is flat on the floor fainted.

"Roserade is unable to battle the winner is Jordan!" the ref says.

Jordan starts celebrating with Yonma jumping up and down with excitment. But soon the poison inside Yonma makes his flight give in and Jordan catches him out of the air.

"Sorry bud almost forgot" Jordan says as he gets Pecha Berries out of his pack and feeds them to Yonma.

"Congradulations"

Gardenia approaches Jordan after he feeds Yonma.

"You're way stronger than i thought great job" she tells Jordan.

"Thanks it was super awesome battling you" I reply back.

"For winning your first battle i'm happy to present you these" she says as she hands over a badge case with the badge already inside.

"This is the Forest badge" ,Gardenia says as she points at it,"It's proof that you challenged the Eterna City gym and won".

Yonma crawls onto Jordans back as he exclaims "Sweet now off to the next gym".

"Where you headed off to next champ?" she asks.

"Huh i didn't really think about it" Jordan responds pondering the question in his head.

"How about Oreburgh City, it's the closest gym and it's just a short bike ride away by taking the cycling road and that shortcut that's in route 207" she tells him.

"Awesome then Oreburgh City it is" ,he says,"I guess its time to get a bike Yonma".

Yonma screeches happily "Yan Yanma!".


	4. Jordan meets Mira

Ch. 4

Jordan and Yonma leave to the pokemon center after their victory at the Eterna City gym. After they leave the pokemon center Jordan and Yonma go to the Bike shop.

"Hey where's the bike selling guy in here?" Jordan asks as he enters the shop.

"That would be me young man now what kind of bike do you want an Acro Bike, Mach Bike or a regular bike?" he asks me.

"I guess just a regular bike will do fine i really just need it to get to Oreburgh City" I tell him.

"Well then here you go", he proceeds to take a bike off the rack and hands it to Jordan.

"Thanks Guy!" Jordan thanks.

Jordan leaves the Bike shop and rides off to the Cycling Bridge. While riding the bridge Yonma screeches from behind his back.

"What is it buddy?" I ask him.

Yonma flies over to one side of the bridge and Jordan follows right behind him.

"Oh so you wanna go down there don't yeah" I ask him smiling.

"Ya Ya Yanma!" Yonma screeches gleefully.

Jordan backs up his bike and jumps straight off the right side of the bridge. He quickly folds up the portable bike puts it in his back pack, he grabs onto Yonma to help flutter before he hits the ground. But before that could happen Jordan pulls out his Capture Stylus and uses it on a couple of wild Bronzors to levitate him to the ground.

"Capture complete guys thanks for taking me safely here", he says with appreciation,"You guys can go home now".

The Bronzor leave and Jordan walks around route 206 seeing if there's anything intersting for him.

"You know Yonma i thought you had something for me down her but so far nothing cool" Jordan says to him.

Yonma flies over to a cave and starts screaching. Jordan walks over and reads a sign that has 'Wayward Cave' written on it.

"Hmm Wayward cave, alright it better not be another cave filled with zubats like the one you brought me to back at trainer school" Jordan complains.

Jordan and Yonma enter the cave looking around. The deeper they enter the cave system the darker it gets. Jordan knew that if he wanted to find anything he'd need more light. Suddenly Jordan stumbles over and trips over something.

"Oww! What was that?!" he screams

As he gets up he sees a girl sitting on the floor in front of him

"Hey watch where you're going!" she yells.

"I'm sorry but how was i supposed to see you in a dark cave especially when you're sitting down!?" Jordan yells.

"Fine! Then don't apoligize!" she yells.

A swarm of Zubat fly past there head and scares the girl into Jordans arms. She holds him tight squeezing his ribs almost constricting him.

"Well well well looks whos come crawling back to me" Jordan tells her.

"It's not what you think i'm scared of zubats" she says.

"Who are you anyways" I asked scolding at her.

"My names Mira", she says as she lets go of me," I was exploring the cave searching for rare pokemon but some of them are too strong for me to handle all by myself".

"Looking for rare pokemon i can dig that", Jordan replies,"If you need help fighting off the 'big scary pokemon' then i can help. But we'll need a way to see through the dark."

Mira sends out a Kadabra.

"This is my pokemon Kadabra with him we'll be able to move through the cave using flash" Mira explains happily.

"Well what are the odds, alright lets go" Jordan exclaims

Kadabra lights up the cave around them as they walk further and further. Mira constantly turning her head searching for something not paying attention to any of the wild zubat that have laid rest on the cave's ceiling. Jordan walking through seeing if he could find anything for him to do.

"So what is this rare pokemon you're looking for?" I ask her.

"We're looking for a Gible they can only be found in this cave" she told him.

Noises started approaching from the far away the distinct sounds kept approaching louder and louder. Jordan and Mira started looking at a giant figure appearing closer and growing in size.

"Onix!"

"Ah! It's an Onix!" she screams.

"Yeah i know he just screamed his name, you don't have to scream it back in my ear" he told her.

Onix was rampaging around the cave thrash nearby boulders and slamming the cave walls around him.

"Huh that's strange i wonder why that Onix is so upset?", Jordan wondered,"Yonma time for that protection service we promised".

Jordan takes out his Capture Styler and Yonma detaches himself from Jordan's back.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Mira you're in the presence of a Pokemon Ranger" Jordan shouts with energy.

"Yonma settle down that Onix... by fighting it! Use double team!"

Yonma splits up and the Onix starts attacking each individual thrashing back and forth, the cave rumbling with each hit shaking the ground as Onixs's uncontrollable power makes a mess.

"If we don't stop it now there could be a massive cave in" Jordan yells.

"Capture on!"

Jordan shoots out his Capture Disc and a white ring starts to surround the angry Onix.

"Capture Complete!"

Jordan proceeds to climb on top of Onix.

"Riding this Onix should make treversing the cave even easier, c'mon Mira hop on" Jordan told her.

Mira and Kadabra climb up Onix's boulders and she holds on to Jordan as they ride throughout Wayward Cave.

"Don't be a Slowpoke Yonma that's against our style and your species" Jordan says smiling as Yonma speeds up flying right next to him.


	5. Nibble Nibble Gible

Ch.5

Kadabras light keeps the cave lit as Jordan and Mira ride Onix. Yonma helps the search for a Gible by flying around checking every corner as they ride through the cave.

"This cave goes on forever it feels like we've been riding Onix forever" Jordan says.

"Yeah it almost feels like there are different floor levels to this cave" Mira replies.

"Oh Arceus i hope not" Jordan says annoyed at the thought.

"So tell me", Mira says,"That thing you did before with that weird device did it help you catch this Onix".

"What? Oh! No you see as a ranger i use that thing it's called a capture styler that shoots out capture discs, we use it to get assistance from pokemon around us to use their abilities to clear obstacles and protect the balance of nature and other stuff." Jordan explains."So in all technicality its not really capturing because he's just helping us out".

Yonma starts screeching as he flies straight into a tunnel and Jordan orders Onix to follow behind. They finally find at the end of the tunnel a group of Gibles playing around and resting in small holes in the ground. Jordan jumps off Onix with Mira and Kadabra following right behind.

"Thanks Onix that's all the assistance we'll need" Jordan says.

Onix shuffles back towards the opposite end of the tunnel and disappears. Jordan hides behind a rock to check out the Gibles trying not to scare them off. He slowly approaches the Gibles acting friendly towards them so he can earn their trust.

"Hi there guys my name is Jordan and this is my partner Yonma" he tells them nicely.

"So you guys wanna play?"

The Gibles start dancing around Jordan as one of them holds onto to Yonmas feet flying around the rest

"Hey Mira these guys are friendly come join us" he tells her.

Mira approaches slowly skeptic about the nature of the Gibles surrounding Jordan. See keeps her guard up while approaching them.

"Hey why do you look so nervous i thought you were gonna catch one of these cool little guys" I wondered.

"It's just i've never really caught a pokemon before" Mira explains.

"Aw is this your first time doing it too?" Jordan asks her smiling.

"I need an adult" she says.

"Don't worry it's easy just look around for the Gible you want first" he says.

Mira walks near one of the Gibles who is asleep and tries to pet it. But the Gible wakes up and bites her hand because of the surprise petting.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screams.

"Wow that one has great reaction and reflexes" he says.

The Gible clinched his jaws into Miras hands crushing her.

"Please! Please! Help me" she yells.

Jordan takes out a Poffin from his bag and Gible unhindges his jaws from Mira to start slowly approaching Jordans hand. Gible picks up the poffin and starts eating it.

"Aww aren't you an adorable little fellow aren't you" Jordan tells complamenting the Gible as he pets it.

"I don't think i want a Gible anymore" she complains.

After the Gible finishes the Poffin he nuzzles in-between Jordans arms.

"Hey you like me fella? Why don't you join my team from now on?" Jordan asks.

He pulls out a pokeball and Gible pokes the center of it. The ball shakes a bit in Jordans hand and dings.

"Alright I caught a Gible!" Jordan yells.

"We should probably leave now" Mira asks.

"Oh yeah but first" he replies.

Jordan sprays anti infection spray on Miras wound and bandages her up.

"There that'll heal you up now let's get out of here" he says.

Jordan throws out his newly captured Gible and tells it to call out for all its other friends to help out.

"Alright if i know anything about Gibles it's that they know how to dig, so I need you and your friends to dig us outta here" I tell them.

"Don't you wanna use that Capture thing like you did before?" Mira asks.

"Don't need to" I tell her.

The Gibles start digging a tunnel through the cave and Jordan, Yonma, Mira and Kadabra start running through catching up to the Gibles as they dug. Finally as they run they see light coming from the end of the tunnel and the Gibles finished with thier job.

"Woah boy we finally made it out!", Jordan exclaimed,"But where are we?".

As Jordan looked around he saw people and pokemon walking, there was a museum in the north-east of the city and what seemed to be a gym right in the middle of it.

"I think this is Oreburgh City" Mira says.

"Wow way to go you guys you took me to where i wanted to go!" Jordan thanks.

Jordan returns his Gible to his pokeball and the rest return to the cave.

"Well thanks for the great cave adventure Mira, me and Yonma have to go challenge the Oreburgh City gym" Jordan tells her as he walks out of the cave.

"Thanks... i guess" Mira shouts back to Jordan.


	6. Fighting a 'Fire Master'

Ch.6

Jordan and Yonma rush over to the Oreburgh City Gym. Not a step slower than the last hastening with energy and excitment for their next gym battle. They enter the gym feeling the cold air surroundng their faces. The interior of the gym was filled with rocks and boulders as was the gym leaders field. A man walks up to Jordan smiling with an off look in his eyes.

"Hello there young man, i hope you weren't here to challenge the gym leader" he asks.

"Uhh yeah, why is there something wrong?" Jordan asks.

As Jordan talks with the man he learns that the Gym Leader Roark had left the gym. He has been working in the mines today so he wasn't able to battle any new trainers today. Jordan left the gym disappointed and bored not knowing what he would do for the rest of the day. Yonma gets tired of flying for no reason so he lays on top of Jordans face.

"Ughhh i'm so bored..."Jordan complains as he lies down next to the gym,"I have no effort of pushing you off".

A stranger appears walking towards the gym doors but stops when they see Jordan.

"Uh hey guy why are you laying down on the floor like that?" they ask.

Jordan turns his face to see a guy wearing a red jacket, black boots and a red bandana.

"Let me guess you like fire types don't you" Jordan replies.

"Yup i'm gonna one day go to the pokemon league and become the greatest Fire type master ever!" he exclaims.

"Alright atleast you got a goal in mind",Jordan responds,"What's your name hot head?".

"My name's Zack, what's your name?" he asks.

"The name's Jordan and i'm a Pokemon Ranger" Jordan responds.

"A pokemon ranger that's awesome, are you a Top Ranger?" Zack asks.

"Uhhh...nooooo i didn't really get ranked up to Top Ranger, i left on my journey before I became a promoted to Top Ranger" Jordan tells Zack.

"So why are you on the floor" Zack wonders.

"Oh yeah the gym leader didn't come to work today so i'm just here deciding wether to wait all day or go do something else" Jordan tells him.

"Well if the gym leader isn't here then do you wanna have a battle?" Zack says.

"Depends how many pokemon do you have?"

"I have 3 pokemon" Zack replies.

"I only have 2"

"Oh ok then i'll only use 2 but you do realize that Roark use 3 pokemon?" he tells Jordan.

"Yeah so did the last gym leader i faced and i only used one pokemon" Jordan responds smiling.

Jordan gets up off the ground and on his feet. Yonma flies off of Jordans face and hovers right next to him. Jordan grins as he is now prepared for a fight with Zack.

"So would you like to do the honors you did challenge me?" Jordan asks.

"Well as if i don't already know one of the two pokemon you own i'll send mine out first" Zack replied with an over confident attitude.

Zack tosses a pokeball and out comes a Chimchar.

"Oh good this'll make up for the fight i didn't get from before" Jordan says.

"Oh there's no Chimchar like mine he's the strongest in the region" Zack retorts.

"Oh let's test that theory", Jordan replies,"Alright Gible come on out!"

Gible jumps out of his pokeball without Jordan even needing to touch it.

"Huh, didn't do a thing but that's alright, let's go Gible!".

Gible starts out puffing his chest out with confidence. Chimchar gets ready to attack once he does that."Chimchar use Flame Wheel" Zack commands. Chimchar rolls into a fire ball and Gible is sent on his back."Don't let him bring you down, use ...uhh" Jordan says starting to get lost."What's up?" Zack asks.

"Well i don't actually know any of Gibles moves" Jordan explains.

"What did you just catch it or something?" he asks.

"Yeah...so... Gible imma let you do you, just go crazy i guess" I tell him.

Gible digs a hole in the ground. Chimchar starts trying to find Gible but the ground shakes and Chimchar gets pulled through the ground."Chimchar!" Zack gets shot out off the hole and immediatly gets shot at with Dragon Rage.

"Gible...calm down" Jordan says in shock.

Gible jumps out of the hole and stands still."Ok that's better don't get that crazy" I tell him."Chimchar use Fury Swipes!".Chimchar jumped back into the hole and what was heard was the sound of Gible in was shot out of its own hole and back onto the field with scratches on its quickly digs another hole and quickly attacks Chimchar unleashing swipes with his hands glowing with purple-darkish energy.

"What move is that?" I wondered.

Gible attacks Chimchar with this mysterious attack and Chimchar faints.

"Chimchar return!" Zack yells.

"I thought you said Chimchar was the strongest" Jordan says grining with cockiness.

Zack's face starts to look angry and throws up another pokeball "Go Growlithe!".

Growlithe stands looking ready to battle."Use Flamethrower Growlithe!" Zack yells as Growlithe proceeds to shoot Gible with a direct hit and Gible stuggles to get up as he has burn marks on it's skin.

"Oh boy i hope he didn't get burned" Jordan says.

Gible gets up limping as he tries to return to his original stance.

"Now Growlithe use Take Down!" Zack says.

Growlithe charges at it's full speed and slams into Gible knocking it out.

"Gible return" I say as i return it to its' pokeball.

"Looks like your up next Yonma" Jordan says.

Yonma flies over to the field and starts building its speed.

Zack commands Growlithe to use Take Down again but Yonma avoids the attack dodging with each attempt."Use Flamethrower" Zack shouts. As Growltihe is shooting Yonma briskly tries to avoid the attack until Growlithe gets in a lucky shot and hits one of Yonmas wings.

"No! Yonma you can't fall now!", Jordan yells,"Please don't let this be our first losse!".

Yonma stuggles to flap its wings anymore. He wouldn't be able to fly if its wing didn't work.

"Looks like you brought us down to your level" Jordan says.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if I didn't" Zack retorts as he smiles back at Jordan.

"We're on ground level now Yonma, use Sonic Boom!" Jordan say. Yonma starts shooting at Growlithe but he quickly dodges out of the way. Yonma starts scutteling away trying to find room to attack. Growlithe uses Flamethrower at Yonma again and ends up burning its' tail. Yonma screeches in pain and starts having even more trouble to move.

"Oh he is so dead" Jordan says as he watches Yonma struggles to regain any energy back.

Jordan smacks his forehead just remembering something."Oh crabs i completly forgot. Use Double Team!" Jordan shouts.

Yonma splits up all over the field and Growlithe looks back and forth not knowing which to attack.

"Just making it fair" I said sarcasticly.

Zack looks annoyed trying to figure out how to finish the fight fast. But as Jordan did Zack figured out a way to beat Jordan.

"Alright Growlithe use Heaat Wave!"

"Oh no" I say as i hear those words coming out of his mouth.

The attack envelops every single Yonma on the field that after they all disappear the real Yonma faints.

"Victory!" Zack shouts as his Growlithe runs back to him and they start celebrating.

As they celebrate Jordan walks over slowly to Yonma and picks him up. Jordan checks out the burn marks on his skin, turns around and walks to the nearest Pokemon center.


	7. Mining for Power

Ch.7

Jordan sits in the waiting room sitting in silence with the reoccuring thought of his failure that day. He couldn't stop feeling bad for what he put his pokemon through in his battle earlier. Nurse Joy and Chansey come back with Yonma and Gibles pokeball on a tray.

"Your pokemon are all healed up" Nurse Joy says.

Yonma starts flying around Jordans head screeching happily and Nurse Joy gives Jordan Gibles pokeball.

"Thanks for coming and we hope you have a great day" she says while smiling.

I walk outside and Gible jumps out of its ball without Jordan even touching it. Gible tries to get Jordans attention but he keeps walking towards the south end of Oreburgh City. A man wearing a hard hat approaches Jordan.

"Excuse me you can't enter this site without a hard hat, we're doing an excavation right now and we can't have anyone entering the mines" he explains.

"But what if i'm really sad and i wanna find something to do to get my mind off of it" Jordan asks.

"Sorry", the man says," We can't risk someone getting injured during this excavation".

The man turns around and re enters the mine as Jordan stands there with no idea of how he would even be able to beat the Oreburgh gym. So after Jordan loses sight of the Miner he runs, picks up a hard hat and races into the mine with Gible and Yonma chase after him.

He starts to think to himself 'If i couldn't even beat two of that guys pokemon then what are my chances of beating 3 of a gym leaders. I only beat Gardenia cause Yonmas perfect typing beat all her grass types'.

Jordan runs through the mine so fast that none of the other miners even notice him, they were all to focused on their work to pay attention. He stops at an empty area of the mine and looks to see if there's anyone who saw him pass by.

"Alright we're all clear no one saw us rush through" ,Jordan says,"Alright guys it's time to train".

Gible and Yonma stare at Jordan tired from the full on chase and confused about why he said that.

"Gible I just caught you and i sent you into a battle without knowing any of your moves which was my mistake and i shouldn't have done that to soon and Yonma we had no advantage in even taking down a fire type let alone an entire rock type gym without having an idea on how you could even win, so I brought you guys down here to train."

Gible and Yonma shout with confidence ready for the training that would so beign. Jordan collects heavy rocks and stack them in a pile for both of them. He tells each of them to attack their piles until every rock is reduced to rubble.

"Alright Gible show me your moves and Yonma use Sonic Boom!"

Gible shoots a beam out of it's mouth that was shaped like a dragon and Yonma shoots at the pile cracking the rocks and exploding them across the tunnel.

"Oh wow you know Dragon Rage! That should help us out in our gym battle" Jordan says.

Gible cheers happily as he continues to shoot dragon rage at a wall and on the other side are miners looking confused and irritated.

"Whoops! Sorry guys" I say as I start to back away slowly.

"Hey your that trainer that i told not to enter the mine!" the miner yelled.

Jordan immediatly starts running away with his pokemon trying to figure out where he was even going in this mine. Eventually he hits a dead end where he finds someone excavating and cornered by all the miners who worked there. Jordan and his pokemon start moving back into the dead end with no idea on what to do.

"Excuse me" the stranger asks"What's going on?".

"This kid entered the mining site during excavation hours!" One of the miners yell.

"So what?! Am I allowed in when your not excavating, what's the difference!" Jordan shouts.

"Now calm down everyone i'm sure he has a reason for being here" ,the stranger says,"Why are you here?".

"Well i came in here originally to train my Pokemon for my next gym battle here" Jordan responds.

All the miners stare in shock out on how Jordan just says that to the stranger.

"Oh so you're here to take on the gym leader Roark" stranger replies.

"Well yeah"

"Well my name is Roark of the Oreburgh City gym, sorry I wasn't in the gym today I've been here all day on an archeological project searching for fossil pokemon" Roark tells me.

"Wow! Fossil pokemon!" Jordan says.

"Well the correct term is actually.."

Jordan interrupts "Fossil Pokemon!"

"Sure I guess well your free to train your pokemon in here as long as you don't interrupt these miners with their work" Roark says.

"Awesome!"

Jordan leaves running off into the mine with his pokemon while the miners start to argue with Roark about the idea.

"So that's Roark huh...good for her that she gets to be in charge of this site and the gym" Jordan says.


	8. The Second Dream

Ch.8

After Jordans training is complete he leaves the cave and thanks Roark for the opprotunity to train in the mines. Jordan walks over to the pokemon center and sleeps there for the night.

 **The dream from before i'm having it again but clearer this time. The three beings have returned and they continue to fight relentlessly now i see them all as 3 teens all of them male. The afro kid just keeps sweating and tries to swing at the other two with his staff, the one with the sword just keeps dodging and avoiding them, and the one with the sycthe looks like he's the one enjoying the fight the most out of all of them. After all the fighting a blast engolfs the entire Sinnoh region and they disappear into a portal.**

Jordan quickly wakes up in a panic scared of the nightmare he just had. Yonma wakes up right next to Jordans bed feeling worried about his trainer. Jordan checked out the clock and it read 2:00 am. Jordan told his Yonma that everything would be ok and they went back to sleep. The next morning Jordan and Yonma headed off to the Oreburgh gym ready to take on Roark. They rush right in as Roark was waiting for him, anticipated for what was to come next after hearing about the training they did in the mines yesterday.

"Alright i've been waiting for you to show up" Roark says.

"Well there's no need to wait any longer i'm here to battle you and win my next gym badge!" Jordan said confidently.

"Well i hope your ready because my pokemon are really strong" Roark replies.

"Well i'll be the judge of that, oh and by the way this isn't the first time i'll bring a woman down to her knees" Jordan says.

Roark looks at Jordan confused a bit and says.

"I'm not a girl?" he replies

Jordan stares at Roark embarresed of what he just says.

"Are you sure?", Jordan asks,"Cause your whole get up just kinda makes me think...especially cause of the red hair and you know the girly glasses not to mention your choice of hair style is like that".

"Nope ..i'm a guy" he responds back.

...

"Well i'm Jordan and i'm a Pokemon Ranger from Eterna and i'm her... i mean i've come to challenge you!" Jordan says to Roark.

"Well alright how many badges do you have?" he asks.

"I have only one gym badge, until after today" Jordan says smiling.

"Well then let the battle begin!"

Roark throws out his Geodude onto the field.

"My turn, Go Gible!" Jordan shouts.

Gible jumps out of it's own pokeball and appears on the field just how it usually does.

"Let's do this!" I shout. Roark tells his Geodude to use Rollout and rolls around the field to hit Gible."Use Dig!" I shout and he dodges into the ground. Gible pops out from underneath Geodude and knocks him out.

"You defeated my Geodude with only one move!" Roark says looking surprised as heck.

"Yup! So i guess he wasn't one of those Geodudes with sturdy, thank Arceus" Jordan says.

"That was quite impressive must have been all that training you did in the mines" he complaments,"Return Geodude".

Geodude returns to his pokeball."Now go Onix!" Onix appears and shakes up the entire field around him."Huh I hope this isn't the same one who helped us" Jordan wondered. "Use Bind!" he heared as Onix went over and started strangling Gible with its huge tail. Gible was trapped and was constantly being squezzed by Onix and after it finishes he slams Gible onto the floor.

"Don't let up use Dig!" I scream.

Gible returns underground but after i say that Roark says "Alright Onix use Slam on the ground". It was creating an Earthquake and Gible get's hurt from the shock waves from underneath. Gible pops back up to avoid any more damage he could take.

"Alright Gible use Dragon Rage!" Jordan commands him.

So Gible shoots at Onix directly in the face and causes an explosion. Onix uses Rock Throw on Gible but he starts to reflect every single one back at him with the claw attack Jordan still can't figure out.

"Way to go Gible!" Jordan cheers."Now hit him with a Dragon Rage".

Gible shoots one last time but Onix dodges the attack so he can start using Bind again only this time after he grabs Gible it uses Dragon Rage on its tail and lets go. After Gible hits his tail he shoots a Dragon Rage knocking him out.

"My goodness your an exeptional trainer only needing to use one pokemon against two of mine" Roark say.

"Yup just gonna keep standing here being awesome" I reply.

"Now I hope your ready for my best pokemon. Come on out Cranidos!" Roark shouts.

Cranidos appears out of his pokeball with excetional strenght and power resonating througout it's entire body.

"Woah! A Cranidos, isn't that an extinct pokemon?" I asked.

"We brought him back to life using the fossil ressurection machine" he explains.

"Huh, why does it sound like this scientific achievement isn't being used to its fullest potential, like its being looked over like its nothing" Jordan asks.

"Well we try not to make it to big of a deal"

"It's a machine that can bring back the dead i think it should be the most important thing in the world"

"Cranidos use Headbutt" Roark shouts. Jordan didn't even have time to give Gible a command seeing the Cranidos was to incredibly fast to even avoid. Gible is sent flying across the field and lands on its head."Now use Zen Headbutt!". Cranidos's head starts glowing pink and slams into Gible again knocking him into the gym walls and finally faints.

"Return Gible" I say as i return him to his pokeball.

"Well this is gonna be tough",Jordan says thinking about what Yonma could even do to it,"Alright Yonma time for them to see what you can do".

Yonma detaches from Jordans back and flies to the center of the field.


	9. The Coal Badge

Ch.9

 **Times seem rough for Jordan right now he's not very sure of the outcome anymore without his Gible his only hope left for him is that all his training he did in the Oreburgh mines paid off. Yonma is his only pokemon left and facing off against Roark's Cranidos, a pokemon perfect for taking out bug types, Jordan will have to do his best to survive.**

"Alright Jordan are you ready?" Roark asks.

"Well this is all that I got left so pretty much". Jordan starts to smile he hasn't been put up to this much pressure since his battle with Zack yesterday. It was the same one that forced him to start training more and got his confidence back.

Yonma wants to start but since Roark beat Jordans Gible he gets to go first.

"Cranidos use Headbutt!" and with a burst of energy he leaps forward and continues to charge at Yonma at full speed who doesn't look worried about the attack.

In the seconds before collision Jordan tells Yonma "Use Double Team then counter with Sonic Boom" with perfect timing Yonma pulls off Jordans orders and does it in rapid succession.

Cranidos looking unscaved from the attack stands on guard waiting for Roark to give out his next attack. The Yonmas all scattered above the sky starting to fly around in circles trying to confuse Cranidos. "Don't get distracted follow up by using Zen Headbutts blinding energy to confuse Yonma" Roarks idea somehow worked when Cranidos used Zen Headbutt the glow was extra powerfull blinding Yonma for a few seconds.

"That's the real one attack it with Zen Headbutt and knock him out of the air" Cranidos hits Yonma making all his clones disappear. Yonma gets knocked onto the field but quickly recovers using his speed. Cranidos attempts another high jump head butt and Yonma soars to the side and hits Cranidos with his tail.

"No time to mess around bud, this time we're serious so use Signal Beam then hit em' with a Sonic Boom " at that moment Yonma starts getting faster using his moves more rapidly hitting Cranidos with double the power. The strenght of his double attacks pushes Cranidos all the way to Roark creating a dust cloud as he skid.

"It's time to end this Cranidos let's use our best attack. Hit him with Head Smash!" Roarks shouted as Cranidos pushed through the dust in front of him. Jordan waited for the right moment to anticipate the attack and waited for just the right moment to call out for Yonma. Jordan stare for awhile and a grin appears on his face getting excited to shout out Yonmas next move. Cranidos's Head Smash is near inches of Yonma and then he finally says "Use Protect". Cranidos's Head Smash stops directly on the force field and falls to the ground.

"You like that move we just learned yesterday during our training, I did have to get rid of " Roark looks surprised to see Yonma still there after he used Cranidos's best move. Jordan thinks to himself 'I have to find a way to attack Cranidos, Yonmas bug type moves and protect aren't gonna do well if he eventually hits me with a Head Smash. He looks around trying to find any kind of advantage but all he sees is just rocks and dirt. 'That's it!'

"Shoot at the ground with multiple Sonic Booms" Yonma starts shooting at the dirt and rocks and it starts to create a massive dirt cloud that surrounds the entire battlefield. Cranidos roars from the inside out of confusion and Yonma flies steadily waiting."You covered the field completly" Roark told Jordan not even able to see him. "Yeah I took a good guess that Cranidos can't use Defog or you know use wings at all" Jordan replied "You see you had Cranidos based on attack only, which makes sense but then he's open to being attacked by non-physical move or can easily be stopped just by dodging or using a protection move and Yonma can do both of those things, also even if Cranidos is fast enough to attack regular pokemon Yonmas speed is unmatchable, literally infinite speed boost".

Roark starts to worry and tries one last attempt to find Yonma"Use Zen Headbutt to light the way!" Cranidos tries but it was no use. Yonma flies so fast he instanly appears behind Cranido."Finish it off and use Signal Beam!" I shout as a single green light emerges from the dust clouds and blows the dust away. All that was left remaining was Cranidos and Yonma and the one who was left was Yonma.

Roark returns his Cranidos to his pokeball and looks at it smiling. Roark puts away the pokeball and takes something out of his pocket.

"Congradulations Jordan you've won and just earned the Coal Badge" he said as he handed out the badge to Jordan. After running towards Roark Jordan snatches the badge out of his hand examining it with all its glory.

"I did it I earned the Coal Badge!" he shouted in excitement as Yonma flies over to him screeching with glee. He takes out his badge case and puts it right next to the other one he earned at Eterna City.

"So where you headed off to next Jordan?" Roark asks as Jordan takes way to long admiring his new Badge."Oh yeah I don't know I only came here cause Gardenia told me where to find this place" Jordan explains."Well the closest gyms are Canalave city but you have to take a boat and the other one is just past route 207 and over Mt. Cornet in Hearthome City" Roark answers back as Jordan decides on which one to go too next.

"Well I guess it's Hearthome City then" Jordan answer "Thanks for the battle and the directions see yah" I tell him as I leave the gym and go to route 207.


	10. Marley and Meal

Ch.10

 **Jordan has just won his second gym badge at the Oreburgh City Gym and to celebrate he goes to the Pokemon center for a celebratory feast. For earning his second gym badge he was also awarded with a feast hosted in the Pokemon Center.**

"Oh Boy this looks amazing!" He starts grabbing everything in sight gobbling it up each hand always filled with food and his mouth stuffed with food. Gible and Yonma get a plate of Poke food and puffins for the both of them. They all stuff their faces with food, empty plates start filling up the table and Jordan finishes an entire pizza with sausage and pepperoni then engulfs 5 Bacon Cheeseburgers."Woo! I am not even finished yes." Jordan starts juggling 3 corndogs and catches them into his mouth.

He finally finishes the feast after eating the last of the sushi and burritos and rubs his belly in content."Man was them some good eats" he said smiling with content. He saw Gible and Yonma happily full with the food they just ate."Let's wait awhile before we leave".

When Jordan's gut finally settles down he leaves to route 207 heading to Hearthome City so he can challenge the gym there. As he walks through the forest he sees a group of Rhyhorns charging through the road from far away heading to a girl walking along. The Rhyhorns don't stop charging as the girl continues to walk without noticing the heard right behind her.

"Hey get out of the way!" Jordan yells trying to get her attention. But she doesn't notice as the Rhyhorns start getting closer to trampling starts to think 'What is wrong with this girl? Maybe she's death and that's why she isn't able to hear me on no i gotta save her!'. Jordan sprints over to the girl and pushes her to the other side of the road right before the Rhyhorns would have run over her.

Jordan is on the ground with the girl he just saved in his arms checking to see if she was ok. But when he takes a closer look at her he starts to notice her eyes were closed but he noticed her beautiful eyelashes, she wore a black skirt with black leggings with a cute white bow in on the left side of her head. She had these dark sleeves that didn't connect to her dress which i kinda liked even more that if they were connected.

To match it all up she was wearing these black boots that made her look taller. As he held her she finally wakes up and Jordan started staring deeply into the blue enchanting gaze of her eyes.

"Hi"

Jordans heart doesn't stop beating until he hears her speak.

"Hmm? Why are you holding me?" she asks.

"Oh sorry my bad" Jordan lets go of her even though both of them are still on the ground. Yonma starts hovering above them watching the both of them."Why didn't you move out of the way when all those Rhyhorns came rushing through?"

The girl stands up without much energy her legs appear to be tired and weary."It's probably because i haven't had much sleep in days" she responds with an unfeeling sort of tone."My name is Marley so who are you?" she asks.

"My name is Jordan and I wanna know why you haven't been sleeping" he asks."I'm heading to Route 224 can you please take me there?" she asks. Jordan's heart starts beating again looking at her unemotional face shocked that a stranger would even ask such a question."That's all the way passed the Pokemon League and you expect me to take you there!" he responds "Why do you need to go that far?".

"It's a secret and that's all that I can share with you" she says "So can you please take me there with you around if I get tired you can protect me from falling into harms way". Jordan thinks about the lenght of the journey he would have to take just for this girl but makes a realization."Sure I can take you there but it'll take awhile seeing as we're gonna have to stop by all the gyms that are along the way so i can challenge them.

She stares at me with a dull expression on her face and says "Good" and starts walking torward the mountain. Me and Yonma just look at each other with what i hope to be the same thought 'What is up with this chick?'. As Jordan and Marley walk towards the cave they notice the setting sun overlooking Mt. Cornet and Jordan knew it would be safer to camp outside of the cave instead of continuing inside.

"Well there's no point walking all night in a cave we should rest and continue tomorrow" Jordan tells Marley as the both of them take out there sleeping bags and Jordan sets up a tent for the both of them. He puts both of their sleeping bags inside and starts to make a campfire.

"This should be enough bristle wood to get a fire going" Jordan sets up the fire wood in a pile close enough to sit by but not so close the tent would burn down."But I still don't know how to light a fire".

Marley takes out one of her pokeballs "Arcanine use Flamethrower" and it shoots at the sticks in the ground with an incredible blast that flies past Jordans head and almost singes his hair."Woah don't you think that might've been a bit overkill, I thought i was supposed to be your escort". After the fire gets lit she returns him to his pokeball. She goes over to one side of the fire and sits down. Jordan tells Yonma to go search for berries while he talks to Marley."You don't react much do you?" Jordan asks as he looks at Marley who has her mind on something else.

"You ever gonna talk or are we just gonna eat here in silence?" She finally turns her head to talk to me and says."The only thing I ask of you is to take me to this place there is nothing more" Marley replies. She turns her head back to stare back at the fire and Jordan couldn't stop thinking about her.


	11. The Iceberg Ruins

Ch.11

 **After Jordan won his second gym badge he rescues a mysterious girl named Marley from being run over by a stamped of Ryhorns. After he rescues Marley she asks him to escort her to a place beyond the pokemon league, she never explains why, but he accepts the offer anyways. Now they stay the night camping out next to Mt. Cornet with Marley having a hard time falling asleep and Jordan trying to get her to fall asleep.**

"What do you need me to sing you a lullaby?" I asked her. She was in her sleeping bag tossing and turning "I'm fine" she told me even though i knew she wasn't. I went back to sleep thinking she wouldn't be able packed up our stuff and headed straight into Mt. Cornet.

"So where you from?" Jordan asks.

"I'm an alien" she answers.

"You are!"

"No"

"What the?! Why would you even say that?"

She looks to me and smiles "I never said I didn't had a sense of humor".

"You know you could show your emotions more often that would be a great hint" Jordan responds. She returns to her expressionless face and continues walking through the cave.

"You're a very interesting girl you know that right?"

"We could keep talking or we can travel to the place you promised me"

"You know how long that'll take. I can't go that long without talking!"

They stop to see the path blocked with a sleeping snorlax in the way.

"Oh you got to be kidding me! No one carries around poke flutes anymore" Jordan complains. He tries to find a way around the Snorlax but it was to massive to even squeeze through. Jordan takes out his Capture styler "Capture on!" he shoots his Capture disk and it fails because the disk couldn't get around Snorlaxs stomache.

"Aww come on!" he says as he falls to the floor.

"Why don't you just use your Gible?" she asks "It does know Dig doesn't it".

Jordan quickly turns to her "Marley you beautiful girl who's also incredibly smart".

Marley starts to blush "Uh..what did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Jordan sends out Gible and tells him to dig a tunnel around Snorlax so that they can pass. Gible starts clawing at the wall next to them and creates a perfect tunnel around it. They walk around for awhile and Jordan starts getting confused. They stop when they get to the middle of a room with a statue of a creature with 7 eyes in a strange pattern.

"Alright I give up we're lost. There's nothing left to do now but spend the rest of our lives here together." Jordan says as he pulls out candles and a picnic basket from his backpack. He continues to set up the area and turns on romantic music." Oh what a tragedy isn't it" he says.

Marley looks around and notices the walls were covered in ice. She studies the statue and notices how the eyes were arranged.

"This place it's not an ordinary cave do you notice how the cave is arranged to focus on this statue and why it's so cold in here" she tells Jordan.

"Marley if you think its cold then come warm up next to me and these candles" he says as the candles get blown out by the cold air "I meant come warm up right next to just me".

"Do you not realize where we are?"

"I never know where i am unless someone tells me".

"We are in the Iceberg ruins, the resting place of one of the great trios, Regice" she explains.

"Regice! You mean the ice guardian of Hoenn!"

"Yes this is one of his resting places but it doesn't seem it's here right now"

"Man of all the places to get lost we end up here"

"It is quite strange especially since this is an incredibly hard spot to reach...How did you find this place?" Marley asks.

"I don't know" Jordan was thinking about how he got here in the first place "Got lucky i guess" he said smiling.

Marley just stares to look at Jordan as if she were shocked in how easily he made it here. Jordan starts putting away the stuff he took out of his back pack and re packs all the food he had. Marley starts to slowly approach Jordan and sits next to him observing his every move. Jordan stops re packing and looks at her.

"You have really pretty eyes" Jordan says smiling and Marley starts to blush again and backs away a bit.

"We have to get out of here we won't make any progress just sitting here" she says.

"Ha! I already figured that out all we need to do is get Gible to dig a hole straight out of the mountain and we'll be home free" he explains.

Gible jumps out of his pokeball and drills through the floor.

"Aww yeah i love his energy"

Jordan picks up Marley and jumps into the hole in the ground. Gible digs until he reaches a spot where he can see the sunshine and makes a hole. Jordan catches up with Gible and stops when he notices the hole that leads outside was a hole in the middle of the mountain.

"Dangit Gible when I said get us out of here I meant to the bottom!" he screamed. Gible starts laughing at Jordan rolling across the floor pointing at him. "You know this isn't that bad of an idea" he says as he looks at Gible smiling. Gible looks confused as Jordan stares at the hole in the mountain that leads to Hearthome City.

Jordan returns Gible to his pokeball and starts backing up. Marley still being carried by Jordan starts looking at him.

"What are you doing?" she asks but Jordan doesn't respond and keeps backing up."Jordan what are you about to do?!" she says now panicking. Jordan starts running to the hole and jumps out of the mountain.


End file.
